1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic circuit unit mounted on a vehicle is achieved such that a board on which electronic components are mounted is housed in a resin case constituted by a housing and a cover (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187100 (JP 2014-187100 A)). The housing and the cover are secured to each other with any type of fastening members, such as screws and snap fittings. The board is sandwiched between the housing and the cover, and thus is secured to the housing.
The board is sandwiched between the housing and the cover, conventionally on a portion of the board that is a little apart from the outer edge of the board. In this case, the outer edge of the board is not used for any purpose and useless. Thus, in the case where the useless portion as well as the necessary portion of the board is housed in the case with the conventional structure, the size of the electronic circuit unit is increased.